Surveillance
Definitions Law enforcement Surveillance is Military Surveillance is Overview Although the word "surveillance" in French, literally means "watching over",Merriam-Webster's Online Dictionary the term is often used for all forms of observation or monitoring, not just visual observation. Nevertheless, the all-seeing "eye in the sky" is still a general icon of surveillance. Surveillance in many modern cities and buildings often uses closed-circuit television cameras. Although surveillance can be a useful tool for law enforcement and security companies, many people have concerns about the loss of privacy. "The effects of surveillance on the individual can range from anxiety and discomfort to behavioral changes such as inhibition and self-censorship, and even to the perpetration of violence against the individual. The individual need not be aware of the surveillance for it to impact his or her privacy — the possibility of surveillance may be enough to harm individual autonomy."Privacy Considerations for Internet Protocols, at 13. The word "surveillance" is commonly used to describe observation from a distance by means of electronic equipment or other technological means. For example: * bait car * closed-circuit television * covert listening devices or "bugs" * eavesdropping * electronic tagging * GPS tracking * Internet and computer surveillance * night vision * reconnaissance * surveillance cameras * trusted computing devices * wiretapping However, surveillance also includes simple, relatively no- or low-technology methods such as direct observation, observation with binoculars, postal interception, or similar methods. References See also * Access control * Acoustical surveillance * Active sensor * Active surveillance * Aerial surveillance * alarm surveillance * Anti-surveillance warfare * Arboviral Surveillance System * Area surveillance * Aural surveillance * Battlefield surveillance * Behavioral surveillance * Bug * CALEA * CALEA Implementation Unit * Call setup data * Call setup information * Clipper Chip * Close surveillance * Closed-circuit television * Combat surveillance * Command, Control, Communications, Computers, Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance * Countersurveillance * Covert surveillance * DARPA Syndromic Surveillance System * Dataveillance * Discreet surveillance * Domestic surveillance * ECHELON * Electromagnetic surveillance * Electronic surveillance * Electronic Surveillance Data Management System * Electronic surveillance interface * Electronic Surveillance Working Group * Electronic tagging * Espionage * Fixed surveillance * Foot surveillance * Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act of 1978 * Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Court * Fourth Amendment * Fourth Amendment and advanced technology * Global Emerging Infectious Surveillance and Response System * Global, surveillance, reconnaissance, and targeting system * Health surveillance * Information Awareness Office * Intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance * Intelligence, Surveillance and Target Acquisition * Internet surveillance * ISTAR (Intelligence, Surveillance, Target Acquisition, and Reconnaissance) * Joint Functional Component Command for Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance * Mass dataveillance * Mass surveillance * Medical surveillance * Mobile surveillance * National Notifiable Diseases Surveillance System * National Respiratory and Enteric Virus Surveillance System * Passive surveillance * Persistent Littoral Undersea Surveillance Network * Persistent surveillance * Personal surveillance * Physical surveillance * Point surveillance * Privacy * RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) * Roving wiretap * Satellite Ocean Surveillance System * Sound Surveillance System * Sousveillance * Space surveillance * Surveillance camera * surveillance data * Surveillance, Collection, and Operations Support * Surveillance detection * Surveillance privacy * Surveillance Science Advisory Group * Syndromic surveillance * System surveillance * Technical operational intelligence * Technical surveillance * TEMPEST * Terrorist surveillance program * Title III intercept * Treaty on Open Skies * Verification surveillance * Video surveillance * Visual surveillance * Web bug, also known as "web beacon" * Wiretapping * Zone surveillance External resources * Video Surveillance News and Reviews (Directory of latest and most relevant articles on video surveillance.) * Surveillance & Society (Free academic e-journal on surveillance. Includes resources.) * Videos and information. * The Surveillance-Industrial Complex: How the American Government Is Conscripting Businesses and Individuals in the Construction of a Surveillance Society. * Guide to lawful intercept legislation around the world. * A Report on the Surveillance Society for the Information Commissioner by the Surveillance Studies Network (Sept. 2006). * With Wireless Network, City Agencies Have More Eyes in More Places (NY Times). Category:Privacy Category:Security Category:Fourth Amendment Category:Definition Category:Surveillance